(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective shield for against damaging a circuit board and for safeguarding a chip, and more particularly, to a metal shield covered on top of a chip, so as to avoid scratching and damages caused during dismantling and assembly of a cooling device disposed above the chip, and to conduct and distribute heat energy produced by the chip to cooling fins and a fan provided above, thereby protecting scratching, and damages of the chip.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Common advanced circuit boards with faster algorithmic rates generally need to be equipped with more advanced (faster algorithmic rates) chips. Especially for video graphic array (VGA) cards and high-end computer motherboards requiring better color display capabilities for three-dimensional animated pictures, chipsets having top qualities are needed therein. However, this type of chip having excellent high resolution and algorithmic rates is rather expensive, wherein heat is often incurred during processing thereof. Therefore, it is necessary to dispose cooling fins, a fan, and a clamping apparatus for clamping the cooling fins above the chip, wherein the fans and clamping apparatus for clamping cooling fins are considered as expendables. For more costly circuits boards, used expendable components are replaced by new ones during periodical, maintenances. However, during dismantling or assembly of the cooling fins, because of restricted working space or carelessness, the clamping apparatus made of metals or edges and corners of the cooling fins are likely to scratch surfaces of the chip, and the chip may be resulted with permanent damages. Hence, expensive circuit boards frequently become invalid or seriously damaged. In the view of the challenging difficulties during dismantling and assembly of various expendable components in costly circuit boards having restricted working space, and resulting shortcomings of scratching and damaging by sharp metal objects as in the aforesaid description, it is important as how to make appropriate advancements for overcoming these disadvantages.
Therefore, to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a metal shield above a chip on a circuit board for covering an entire structure of the chip. The metal shield has five sealed planes and an opening facing downward and an underside of a top portion thereof being in contact with a top surface of the chip, so as to conduct and distribute heat energy produced by the chip. Above the metal shield is additionally provided with cooling fins and a fan. Using the aforesaid structure, the metal shield is protected against scratches or damages caused by sharp corners of metal objects, thereby reducing man-made impairs as well as lengthening a lifespan of the chip